


(when i think about you) flowers grow out of my grave [Podfic]

by PennamePersona



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mortician, As of Ch. 1, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romantic Comedy, Very Minimal Alcohol Usage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: Kravitz needs a change in his life. Taako needs a plus-one to his friends' wedding. Somehow, as a mortician and a florist caught in the bustling streets of Neverwinter, they meet in the middle.





	(when i think about you) flowers grow out of my grave [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(when i think about you) flowers grow out of my grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268937) by [piraete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piraete/pseuds/piraete). 



> Alright, so there's a few mistakes, but I did my best!

[Mediafire Link](https://www.mediafire.com/?prqq7sy8eud8av6)

**Author's Note:**

> Music used is: Flowers Grow Out Of My Grave by Dead Man's Bones
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://www.pennamepersona.tumblr.com)
> 
>  


End file.
